


Ron dobrodziej, Ron łaskawca

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Harry, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Canon, Quidditch, Raz Dwa Trzy 2019, Ron The Great Matchmaker, Translation, śmieszki heheszki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Ron doskonale umie rozpoznać obsesję, a to dzięki temu, że sam ma ją na punkcie Hermiony. Ale wolałby, żeby obsesja Harry’ego na punkcie Dracona Malfoya skończyła się raczej prędzej niż później. W przeciwnym razie będzie musiał najpewniej do końca życia wysłuchiwać tyrad o brzydocie każdej dziewczyny Malfoya.





	Ron dobrodziej, Ron łaskawca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doer of Good Deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941633) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 

— Parkinson nie umie tańczyć.  
  
Ron wbijał wzrok w gazetę. W zasadzie w „Proroku Codziennym” trochę wiało nudą od czasów wszystkich powojennych pogrzebów i ceremonii. Teraz pisali tylko o przestępstwach i wyborach na nowego ministra — które i tak na pewno wygra Kingsley, co wiadome jest każdemu rozsądnemu człowiekowi — oraz podsycali plotki o rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart wypadającej za osiem miesięcy.  
  
— W sensie, wyobrażasz sobie, żeby Malfoy był z kimś, kto _nie umie tańczyć_? Ron? Słuchasz mnie?  
  
— Tak, chociaż wolałbym nie — wymamrotał Ron i oderwał wreszcie wzrok od gazety, akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Harry rozrywa bułkę na strzępy, próbując wysmarować sobie rękę masłem, i zerka na stół Slytherinu. — A skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, że Parkinson nie umie tańczyć? Bal Bożonarodzeniowy był dawno temu.  
  
— Słyszałem, jak jacyś Ślizgoni o tym plotkują. — Harry wciąż patrzył w kierunku Ślizgonów, czy też raczej w kierunku Malfoya i Parkinson, chichoczących i szepczących coś do siebie.  
  
— Aha, no — rzekł Ron i łyknął trochę gorącej herbaty, która ostatnimi czasy stała się dla niego raczej niezbędna. Jeśli nie spędzał wieczorów na randkach z Hermioną, spędzał je na powtórkach do owutemów. Kochał Hermionę, więc przykładał się porządnie do powtórek, ale niestety na sen nie bardzo to pozwalało. Tak jak kiedyś czasami po głowie chodziły mu piosenki Celestyny Warbeck, tak teraz ciągle kołatały mu się kolejne zaklęcia. — Ty też nie umiesz tańczyć. A przynajmniej nie umiałeś na czwartym roku.  
  
Harry podskoczył na siedzeniu i posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie.  
  
— _O co_ ci chodzi?  
  
Ron spojrzał swemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi w oczy. Nie, to nic nie da. Mimo że Harry zaczął gadać o Malfoyu, ciągle się na niego gapić, śledzić go, gdy myślał, że nikt tego nie widzi, i słuchać plotek na jego temat, i tak nie potrafił dojść do oczywistej konkluzji, co to wszystko oznacza. Kiedy Ron wyczyniał podobne rzeczy w odniesieniu do Hermiony, Harry okazał dość bystrości, by wytknąć mu zakochanie, ale jak większość bohaterów wojennych, sądził Ron, nie bardzo umiał zanalizować samego siebie.  
  
(Ron wiedział, że sam też nie umiał siebie analizować, bo Hermiona mu powiedziała, ale to nic nie szkodzi, teraz są razem, a co dwie głowy, to nie jedna).  
  
— O to — odparł ugodowo — że się zmieniłeś od tamtego czasu. Więc ona też mogła.  
  
Harry patrzył na Rona tak, jakby był szalony, ale nie wydawał się zły.  
  
— Nie miałem okazji, by nauczyć się lepiej tańczyć.  
  
— Ale jesteś bardziej... zgrabny — rzucił jedynym argumentem, który przyszedł mu do głowy. Czemu Harry’emu zachciewało się _myśleć_ w najgorszych możliwych momentach? — Więcej grałeś w quidditcha. Więc, yyy, pewnie zgrabniej byś tańczył i pewnie Parkinson trochę też.  
  
Harry spoglądał na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Spiął się natychmiast i zdawało się, że chyba nawet _warknął_.  
  
Ron przeniósł na nich wzrok. Parkinson odgarnęła Malfoyowi włosy z twarzy i coś powiedziała; ten zaraz się zaróżowił. Roześmiał się sekundę później, dziewczyna przechyliła głowę i zachichotała.  
  
Westchnął. Nie powiedziałby, że Parkinson jest atrakcyjna, ale na pewno była lepsza niż Harry i to jego śmiercionośne spojrzenie. Pomachał przyjacielowi ręką przed twarzą. Nie bez strachu jednak, bo jeszcze mu jakieś bąble wyskoczą czy coś.  
  
— _Co?_ — spytał Harry, odwracając się do Rona.  
  
— Nic — wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. — Ale wiesz, że Hermiona nas zabije, jeśli spóźnimy się na transmutację. — Sama już wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, by zadać McGonagall kilka pytań odnośnie do powtórek, choć mogłaby zostać i robić za tarczę między nim a Harrym.  
  
— No i co z tego?— rzekł Harry, odwracając się, by jeszcze raz zerknąć na Malfoya.  
  
Właśnie wtedy Ron stwierdził, że coś trzeba z tym zrobić. _Trzeba_. Bo Harry, który nie obawia się gniewu Hermiony i który przynajmniej nie przewróci współczująco oczami, gdy Ron wysłuchuje jej wykładów, to nie jest Harry, z którym Ron chciałby mieć do czynienia.  
  
Przez wzgląd na najlepszego przyjaciela i przez wzgląd na to, by mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto pomógłby mu przy tych wykładach, Ron musiał wykombinować, jak popchnąć Malfoya w ramiona Harry’ego. Jedyny sposób, żeby Harry się zamknął, to randka z Malfoyem. Ron dobrze znał to spojrzenie, sam ostatnio widywał je u siebie w lustrze, mimo że z Hermioną był. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby Harry nie zszedł się z Malfoyem i ta szopka trwała cały rok.  
  
Nagle przyszła mu do głowy okropna myśl — że będzie to trwało _dłużej_ niż ten rok, że Harry będzie śledził Malfoya i ciągle o nim gadał, gdy już będą pracować w ministerstwie, a Ron zapisze się na szkolenie aurorskie.  
  
Nie. Zrobi wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić. Przez wzgląd na przyzwoitość. Przez wzgląd na dumę. Przez wzgląd na bycie Gryfonem.  
  
— Widziałeś, jak go dotknęła w policzek? — Harry praktycznie podskakiwał na ławce. — _Widziałeś?_  
  
Ron ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _I przez wzgląd na moje cholerne zdrowie psychiczne_.  
  
*  
  
Pierwszym krokiem była obserwacja Malfoya.  
  
Jak się okazało, ten dureń prowadził dość rutynowe życie, teraz gdy wojna już się skończyła. Chodził na wszystkie zajęcia, uczył się w bibliotece, gdy miał czas. Uczęszczał też na treningi quidditcha, ale o ile Ron zauważył, nie miał już ambicji być tak dobrym szukającym jak przed wojną. No ale z drugiej strony Harry też się trochę z tym obijał, bo za bardzo zajmował się gapieniem na Malfoya zamiast szukaniem znicza.  
  
_Kolejny argument na rzecz zeswatania go Malfoyem tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe_, uświadomił sobie Ron następnej nocy, gdy cały spocony wybudził się z koszmaru, w którym Harry tak bardzo zajmował się gapieniem na tyłek Malfoya, że nie zdołał go powstrzymać przed złapaniem znicza. A potem chciał go pocałować w ramach gratulacji.  
  
Malfoy nie za bardzo spędzał czas z innymi Ślizgonami, raczej tylko w Wielkiej Sali. Ron _ciągle_ go gdzieś widział, więc ten musiał rzadko bywać w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Najpewniej, podobnie jak w Gryffindorze, spał razem z resztą chłopaków z niższego rocznika i tymi kilkoma ze swojego, którzy powrócili do szkoły, ale gdy tylko pomyślał o Malfoyu śpiącym z kimkolwiek, od razu musiał zająć się wyobrażaniem sobie jakichś genialnych ruchów szachowych, by wyrzucić z głowy ten obraz.  
  
Cóż. Może to i dobrze. Malfoy pewnie będzie bardziej skłonny do związku z Gryfonem, skoro nie spędza całego wolnego czasu na wysłuchiwaniu tych wszystkich ślizgońskich bredni.  
  
Ron dla pewności poobserwował go jeszcze przez kilka dni, a potem, podczas gryfońskiego treningu quidditcha, wykonał pierwszy ruch.  
  
*  
  
— Co sądzisz o Demelzie? — spytał Harry’ego, podlatując do niego na miotle tuż po zakończonym treningu rekrutacyjnym na ścigającego. — W tym roku nie jest już tak szybka. Może powinniśmy przyjrzeć się tej Angeli Taylor. Wiem, że jest dopiero na czwartym roku, ale ma te _ruchy_.  
  
Harry chrząknął, wbijając wzrok w szkołę, tak jak zawsze, gdy on znajdował się na zewnątrz, a Malfoy w środku. Ron był pewien, że w tym momencie Harry nawet nie wie, kto to jest Angela Taylor, mimo że obserwował, jak podaje sobie kafla razem z innym kandydatem na ścigającego i uchyla się przed tłuczkiem w taki sam sposób jak Ron.  
  
— Ale — kontynuował beztrosko — nie będziemy chyba musieli tak ostro trenować w tym roku, skoro Malfoy rzuca quidditch. Czyli będziemy mogli poświęcić trochę czasu na szkolenie czwartorocznej.  
  
Cała uwaga Harry’ego natychmiast się na niego skierowała, tak jakby Harry był jastrzębiem, a Ron myszą biegnącą po polu. Ron powstrzymał grymas, który cisnął mu się na usta, a zamiast tego odwrócił się w stronę szkoły i otworzył usta, by zawołać Demelzę oraz innych kandydatów.  
  
Harry ścisnął trzonek miotły Rona, nachylił się i wysyczał:  
  
— Kto ci powiedział, że Malfoy rzuca quidditch?  
  
Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Krukonki dziś rano mówiły, że krąży taka pogłoska. Te, za którymi szliśmy na eliksiry, no wiesz. Podobno Malfoy uważa, że treningi kolidują mu z nauką.  
  
— Ale nie może. Bo jeśli rzuci... — Harry puścił miotłę przyjaciela i pogrążył się w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Tak głębokich, obawiał się Ron, że jeszcze chwila, a spadnie na ziemię.  
  
Powstrzymał westchnięcie. Jeśli Harry przetrawi tę informację teraz, to przynajmniej nie zdarzy się to podczas meczu.  
  
— Nie może — rzekł wreszcie Harry, podnosząc wzrok i potrząsając głową. — Muszę mu pokazać, że quidditch jest dla nas ważny. To znaczy dla nas obu. Dla niego też. Jeśli nie będzie grał przeciwko mnie, to z kim innym może konkurować?  
  
— Z Hermioną — powiedział Ron. — Naukowo — dodał, gdy Harry obrócił się i na niego spojrzał.  
  
— Nie, nie może — odparł stanowczo i odleciał w stronę szkoły.  
  
Ron przewrócił oczami, ponieważ przyjaciel nijak nie wypowiedział się na temat wyboru ścigającego, ale nie bez przyczyny to on, a nie Harry, został kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru. Nabrał zatem pewności, że podjął dobrą decyzję, bo nie potrzebował Harry’ego, by mu doradzał.  
  
_Ale miło byłoby odzyskać przyjaciela_.  
  
*  
  
Patrząc na to, w jaki sposób Harry wpadł do Wielkiej Sali i ruszył w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, by skonfrontować się z Malfoyem, można było mieć pewność, że aby znaleźć tego durnia przed obiadem, przetrząsnął niebo i ziemię.  
  
Ron nie sądził jednak, że faktycznie uda mu się zobaczyć to starcie. Odchylił się na siedzeniu, biorąc sobie wielki talerz z ziemniakami, tak żeby mieć co jeść, jeśli Harry i Malfoy postanowią zrobić rozróbę, która skończy się poprzewracanymi stołami.  
  
— Ron, nie jedz tyle naraz — odezwała się od razu Hermiona i spojrzała w kierunku, w którym patrzył Ron. — _Ojejku_ — westchnęła cicho.  
  
Ron przytaknął. Nie przypuszczał, że Hermiona doszła do tych samych wniosków co on — że Harry i Malfoy mieli obsesję na punkcie jeden drugiego i że tańczą wokół siebie tak jak kiedyś on i ona — ale nawet i bez tego nietrudno było przewidzieć konsekwencje bójki. Zaczęła pakować do teczki starą księgę, którą ostatnio czytała, choć bardzo ostrożnie, bo czerwona obwoluta ledwo trzymała się okładki.  
  
Harry podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i stanął przed Malfoyem, wbijając w niego wzrok. Ronowi zdawało się, że Parkinson wcześniej trzymała rękę na ramieniu kolegi, ale teraz ją zdjęła, pewnie dlatego, że spojrzenie Harry’ego mogło narobić jej bąblów tak jak wcześniej Ronowi.  
  
Malfoyowi jednakowoż zeszło się całą wieczność, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Ron prawie sapnął, obserwując, jak bezczelnie wolno podnosi głowę, ale zamiast sapać zmrużył tylko oczy. _A to mały sukinkot. Pewnie doskonale wie, co robi, i próbuje złapać Harry’ego w pułapkę związku, chociaż sam też się do tego pali_.  
  
— Tak? — odezwał się, ledwo poruszając ustami i w ogóle ledwo się ruszając, gdy Harry pochylił się nad stołem, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
  
— Czemu rzucasz quidditch? — wysyczał.  
  
Ron skrzywił się nieznacznie. Teraz Malfoy powie, że wcale nie rzuca quidditcha, a Harry odwróci się i spojrzy na przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że konfrontacja potrwa trochę dłużej, że Harry zada trochę mniej bezpośrednie pytanie i że trochę porozmawiają, no i że może albo Malfoy, albo Harry zastanowią się, czemu ta informacja go rozzłościła, a nie ucieszyła.  
  
Ale Malfoy wcale nie zaprzeczył, choć Ronowi zdawało się, że twarz na moment mu stężała. Pokręcił nosem i nabrał sporo jedzenia na widelec.  
  
— Nie jest to już dla mnie wystarczające wyzwanie — powiedział.  
  
Harry zdzielił widelec dłonią, a ten przeleciał przez pomieszczenie. Od stołu nauczycieli dało się słyszeć sapnięcie i „Panie Potter!” wypowiedziane przez McGonagall takim tonem, że od razu było wiadomo, że czeka go co najmniej szlaban.  
  
Harry nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, a Ron w duchu odtańczył taniec radości. Malfoy doskonale wiedział, co robi. Może przynajmniej jeden z nich zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się święci.  
  
— Nie jest? — Harry nachylił się tak nisko, że Parkinson i Ślizgon siedzący obok Malfoya odsunęli się w tył. Malfoy wciąż tylko patrzył, mimo że teraz prawie stykali się nosami. — A jeśli ja gram?  
  
Malfoy rzucił mu protekcjonalne spojrzenie.  
  
— Jesteś zbyt zaabsorbowany przez coś innego i w efekcie żadna zabawa z tobą grać — odparł Harry’emu, wstał i spokojnie odszedł w kierunku drzwi.  
  
Ten natychmiast chciał za nim pędzić, ale wtedy McGonagall, która najwyraźniej umiała poruszać się o wiele szybciej, niż Ron by ją o to podejrzewał, złapała Harry’ego za ramię.  
  
— _Szlaban_ za walkę z członkiem innego domu — powiedziała na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli ją wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali.  
  
Ale Malfoy, dostrzegł Ron, przystanął na chwilę. Mimo że obserwował to miniprzedstawienie jak każdy, na jego twarzy widniał wyraz wielkiej satysfakcji. Zamiast jednak zostać w środku i patrzeć dalej wymknął się chyłkiem.  
  
_Taa_, pomyślał Ron, wbijając widelec w swoje ziemniaki. _Malfoy doskonale wie, co robi. I chyba dobrze mieć sprzymierzeńca, nawet jeśli jest nim oślizgły wąż_.  
  
*  
  
— Mam szlaban z _Malfoyem_.  
  
Ron palcem zaznaczył miejsce w książce, dostrzegając, że Hermiona uśmiecha się do niego aprobująco z drugiego końca stołu. Serce lekko mu zadrżało i postanowił nie dopuścić, by zobaczyła, jaką _naprawdę_ książkę trzyma w okładce podręcznika do zaklęć.  
  
— Jakim cudem? Myślałem, chłopie, że będziesz go miał z McGonagall.  
  
Wszyscy ósmoroczni odrabiali swoje szlabany z dyrektorką.  
  
Harry zwalił się na miejsce obok niego, ignorując syk Hermiony, gdy łokciem prawie zrzucił ze stołu stos książek.  
  
— Malfoy jest prefektem, a według McGonagall „bezpodstawnie na niego napadłem”. — Zaznaczył palcami cytat w powietrzu i zepchnął kolejne książki. Hermiona zanurkowała, by je podnieść, ale Harry zignorował jej pomruki i spojrzał na Rona. — Więc to on przydzieli mi karę.  
  
Ron westchnął.  
  
— Powiedział ci już gdzie?  
  
Ten pokręcił głową.  
  
— McGonagall powiedziała mi tylko tyle, że to jutro o ósmej. Mam przyjść do Wielkiej Sali. Pewnie każe mi czyścić stół Slytherinu albo coś. — Zamknął oczy i odchylił się do tyłu.  
  
— To nie będzie cię na treningu quidditcha — odparł Ron, udając, że się tym przejmuje.  
  
— Nie zależy mi już na tym, skoro Malfoy nie gra — rzekł Harry, pozwalając, by głowa przeleciała mu między rękami i opadła na stół.  
  
Hermiona podniosła się z podłogi, trzymając książki, które zrzucił Harry, i wyglądając jak pełen gniewu egipski bóg. Ron podczas rodzinnej wycieczki do Egiptu wiele razy widział przykłady przedstawień takich bóstw. Złapał jej spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową, ale Hermiona nie wydawała się skłonna do ugody.  
  
— Harry _Potterze_* — powiedziała.  
  
— Czy to ważne? — spytał ten, tak jak zawsze, gdy stawał w obliczu kolejnego wykładu Hermiony. — Jeśli nie gra przeciwko mnie Malfoy, to równie dobrze mogę w ogóle nie latać. — Wstał i powłóczył się do wyjścia z biblioteki.  
  
Hermiona obserwowała go z otwartymi ustami. Potem zwróciła się twarzą do Rona. Ron myślał, że zaraz coś powie, ale ona tylko stała, ściskając książki, i czekała na jakieś wyjaśnienie.  
  
Musiał się uśmiechnąć, choć sytuacja była bardziej żałosna niż śmieszna. Jednak to dobry przykład na zobrazowanie tego, jak się dopełniali — on tłumaczył jej rzeczy spoza książek, a ona jemu rzeczy _z_ książek.  
  
— Nawet się nie przejął — wymamrotała, zdziwiona.  
  
Ron wstał i objął ją ramieniem, po czym — korzystając z okazji — zaciągnął się zapachem jej włosów.  
  
— Nie martw się — rzekł. — Teraz ma na jego punkcie obsesję, ale naprawię to. Chyba wiem, jak przekierować jego zainteresowanie Malfoyem na inne tory, więc jak już mi się uda, wreszcie będzie można pogadać z nim czasem o czymś innym.  
  
— Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo się powtarzasz? — Hermiona przechyliła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, jak zwykle władczo i dominująco, ale Ron dostrzegał w jej oczach migoczące iskierki. — Mówisz te same rzeczy, tylko innymi słowami.  
  
Ron w odpowiedzi poddał się impulsowi, który poczuł w tym momencie — cóż, mózg nie bardzo chciał mu podsunąć jakieś cudowne sposoby na nieustanne kontrolowanie Harry’ego — i ją pocałował. Hermiona nie oponowała, a przynajmniej do momentu interwencji pani Pince.  
  
*  
  
Ron poprawił pelerynę-niewidkę, upewniając się, że wciąż mocno siedzi mu na głowie, i kiwnął do siebie. Wydawało mu się, że będzie w porządku, ale urósł trochę od czasu, gdy używał peleryny ostatnim razem, więc będzie musiał co i raz sprawdzać, czy nic nie wystaje spod brzegu.  
  
Opierał się właśnie o ścianę w korytarzu koło Wielkiej Sali, czekając na Harry’ego i Malfoya. Rozmawiał z kilkoma osobami i pod pozorem chęci dowiedzenia się, co robi jego najlepszy przyjaciel, odwołał trening quidditcha.  
  
Chwilę później dostrzegł McGonagall ciągnącą Harry’ego za ucho. Ron skrzywił się na ten widok i potrząsnął głową. Nie chciałby być na jego miejscu, zwłaszcza gdy zeszli ze schodów i McGonagall zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a potem poprawiła mu krawat. Harry zwiesił ramiona pod szatami i zaszurał butem po podłodze.  
  
_A skoro mowa o rośnięciu_, pomyślał Ron. Spod szkolnej szaty widać było Harry’emu kostki. Musiał wreszcie kupić sobie kolejne ubranie, choć oczywiście nigdy nie słuchał, gdy Hermiona mu to mówiła. Może Rona posłucha, gdy już będzie po wszystkim i wreszcie będzie normalnie rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi.  
  
— Jest pan uczniem tej szkoły — wysyczała McGonagall, ale Ron doskonale ją usłyszał z odległości jakichś dwudziestu stóp. — Jednak co więcej, jest pan odpowiedzialnym młodym dorosłym, przykładem dla innych uczniów i inspiracją dla członków własnego domu. _Odpowiedzialny_ młody mężczyzna nie zachowuje się w taki sposób, w jaki pan się dziś zachował.  
  
— Nie prosiłem się o to, żeby być czyjąś inspiracją — jęknął Harry.  
  
Gdyby powiedział coś takiego Ronowi albo Hermionie, byłby to pewnie jakiś argument. Ron musiał przyznać, że to rzeczywiście _niesprawiedliwe_, doświadczanie tych wszystkich niedogodności przez całe życie i sprostanie powojennym oczekiwaniom, ciągłe uśmiechanie się, tak jakby wszystko było w porządku. Ale McGonagall uciszyła go jednym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Przemawiał pan podczas pogrzebów i innych okazji podczas wakacji, prawda? — spytała.  
  
Harry mrugnął.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Ron miał ochotę zatańczyć z radości. Spojrzenie Harry’ego było zupełnie klarowne, patrzył wprost na McGonagall, a nie próbował rozglądać się, chcąc dojrzeć gdzieś Malfoya.  
  
— A więc zaakceptował pan tę odpowiedzialność — odparła rzeczowo. — Wątpię, by ministerstwo pozwoliło panu zupełnie ukryć się w cieniu, ale mógł pan próbować zmniejszyć swoją rolę, nie akceptując próśb o przemowy. Jednak nie zrobił pan tego. Proszę zatem pogodzić się z rozgłosem. — Obróciła się. — Ach, pan Malfoy.  
  
Harry podskoczył i przechylił się, tak by móc spojrzeć na Malfoya. Patrzył gniewnie — czy też próbował patrzeć gniewnie, ale Ron dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu jakiś błysk. Westchnął. Gdyby bez zdradzania swojej kryjówki mógł dać lustro swojemu choremu z miłości przyjacielowi, na pewno by to zrobił.  
  
_A może nie jest chory z miłości. Trochę głupio jest sądzić, że zakochał się w tym sukinkocie. Pewnie tylko chce, żeby Malfoy zwracał na niego uwagę, a za mało mu quidditcha i spojrzeń na korytarzu, więc próbuje w ten sposób_.  
  
— Pani dyrektor. — Malfoy ułożył rękę na plecach i skłonił się grzecznie. McGonagall pewnie sądziła, że patrzył na nią. Ale Ron widział, że Malfoy wlepiał spojrzenie w Harry’ego.  
  
_Może sam sobie da radę. Może nie muszę się wtrącać_.  
  
Ale wtedy Malfoy obrócił głowę w bok i skrzywił nos, tak jakby obrzydzony tym, że Harry natychmiast jeszcze bardziej poprawił sobie krawat. Ron znów westchnął. Nie, Malfoy grał w jakąś _grę_, która polegała na wkurzaniu Harry’ego i cieszeniu się rezultatem. Cóż, Ron był tym rezultatem już zmęczony. Wolałby, żeby wreszcie stało się coś innego.  
  
— Panie Malfoy. — McGonagall kiwnęła mu głową. Sama raczyła wiedzieć, czemu zrobiła z Malfoya prefekta, ale szkoda też, że nie wyjawiła nikomu powodów takiej decyzji. — Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie pan tak samo powściągliwy w stosunku do pana Pottera co wcześniej. — Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Harry’ego i odwróciła się, by odejść do swojego biura.  
  
Harry i Malfoy zaczęli się na siebie gapić. Malfoy najwyraźniej chciał jedynie stać i pozwolić Harry’emu patrzeć. Ron pacnął się w głowę. Czekał, aż Harry wykona pierwszy krok? Tak jakby to było możliwe.  
  
Ron kochał swojego przyjaciela, ale miał pełną świadomość jego niektórych braków — pełniejszą, niżby sobie tego życzył, zważywszy na fakt, że niedawno Ginny przyszła do niego pijana, by się wypłakać. Jeśli Harry zacznie umawiać się z Malfoyem, to Ron przynajmniej będzie miał satysfakcję, że jego przyjaciel nie jest w związku z żadnym Weasleyem.  
  
— Przygotowałem dla ciebie idealny szlaban, Potter — powiedział Malfoy niskim głosem pełnym mrocznych obietnic.  
  
(Wśród rzeczy, którymi Hermiona kazała się im podzielić, od kiedy weszli w związek, a którymi Ron jednak nie bardzo miał ochotę się dzielić, były książki o miłości. Pełno w nich było takich zdań, jakie właśnie przyszło Ronowi do głowy. Ron przyrzekł sobie, że nauczy się odpowiednio zmodyfikowanego _Obliviate_, by móc wymazać te słowa z pamięci).  
  
Harry, będąc Harrym, nie zauważył. Wypchnął tylko pierś, nabierając śmiesznie dużo powietrza, i warknął:  
  
— O, serio?  
  
Malfoy uniósł brwi, tak jakby zastanawiał się, dzięki czemu uda mu się dotrzeć do Harry’ego. _Dzięki mnie_, pomyślał Ron.  
  
— Tak — odparł nieco chłodniejszym tonem i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. — Ale nie tu.  
  
Harry od razu skrzyżował ramiona i potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Myślisz, że będę z tobą gdzieś wychodził, Malfoy? Nigdy. Idźmy do jakiejś klasy albo lochów, albo co. Już nie latasz, więc nie mam ochoty wchodzić razem z tobą na boisko.  
  
Malfoy napiął ramiona. Ron był pewien, że tym razem zaprzeczy i zapewni o dalszej chęci grania. Ale on tylko odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego bez wyrazu.  
  
— To jest _wyjątkowy_ szlaban, ty idioto.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze ostrzej. Dłonie Malfoya drgnęły. Ron podejrzewał, że jeszcze chwila, a zaciśnie je w pięści.  
  
Wiedział, że musi zainterweniować, jeśli nie chce, by Harry powiedział coś na tyle głupiego, że całkiem odstraszy Malfoya, albo by Malfoy poddał się i zorganizował Harry’emu jakiś zwyczajny szlaban. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, które ćwiczył przez całe popołudnie.  
  
Od strony schodów prowadzących do piwnicy Puchonów dało się usłyszeć dźwięk stóp oraz radosny chichot i rozmowy. Harry wyprostował się, spoglądając w tym kierunku z czymś na kształt paniki w oczach.  
  
— Chodźmy — powiedział Malfoy, złapał Harry’ego za nadgarstek i zaczął go ciągnąć. Harry dał się poprowadzić, ale zerkał nerwowo przez ramię, jakby miał pewność, że zaraz pojawią się jacyś Puchoni i zobaczą jego interakcję ze Ślizgonem.  
  
Ron rozważał przez chwilę, czy nie zostać w zamku. Chyba teraz poradzą sobie bez żadnej pomocy z jego strony?  
  
Uświadomił sobie jednak, że chodziło o „parę” zawierającą faceta, który sądził, że umiejętności taneczne przypuszczalnych partnerek Malfoya to dobry temat dyskusję przy obiedzie.  
  
Westchnął i podążył za nimi. Dopóki nie zobaczy na własne oczy, nie uwierzy, że dadzą sobie radę sami.  
  
(Ale... nie za dużo. Nie chciał widzieć _za dużo_. Nie był jak Lavender, która — jak przekazała mu Hermiona między wieloma innymi dziewczęcymi plotkami, których Ron wcale nie chciał znać — najwyraźniej znała zaklęcie na takie rzeczy).  
  
*  
  
Malfoy faktycznie zabrał Harry’ego na boisko do quidditcha. Harry, po kilku sekundach walki z samym sobą, w ciszy podążył za nim, choć wydymał wargi. Ron potrząsnął głową. Harry był zupełnie niepocieszony, że już nie zagra z Malfoyem, choć powinien cieszyć się, że dzięki temu Gryffindor wygra bez wysiłku.  
  
Jakiej jeszcze oznaki potrzebował, żeby zauważyć swoją obsesję na punkcie Malfoya? I nie była to obsesja rywalizacji, skoro nie o to chodziło. Harry jednak wciąż zachowywał się tak, jakby całym sercem chciał pokonać Malfoya, a nie... zrobić mu coś innego.  
  
Ron wiedział, że jego wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce od herbaty, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że przypadek Harry’ego jest jeszcze cięższy.  
  
Malfoy zatrzymał się na środku boiska i odwrócił. Ron zamarł na sekundę, pewny, że Malfoy zobaczył lekki błysk peleryny-niewidki albo jej brzeg ciągnący się po trawie, ale po chwili parsknął pod nosem. _Ta, jasne, już zobaczył_. Uwaga Malfoya skupiona była na Harrym tak samo mocno jak uwaga Harry’ego na Malfoyu.  
  
— Naprawdę nie wiesz, czemu cię tu przyprowadziłem? — spytał miękko.  
  
Harry objął się ramionami.  
  
— Żebym mógł spróbować namówić cię na powrót do gry? — spytał.  
  
Malfoy znieruchomiał. Ron miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie usłyszeć jego myśli, szelest gwałtownie przewracanych kartek w Malfoyowym wewnętrznym notatniku (no i czy to nie jest okropne. Kolejna straszna rzecz, którą musiał robić przez Harry’ego — wchodzenie w skórę Ślizgona). Skoro Harry zafiksował się na quidditchu, Malfoy postanowił pójść za ciosem, mimo że miał na myśli coś innego.  
  
— Tak — odparł, opuszczając oczy w taki sposób, że Ron był pewien, że to Parkinson nauczyła się tej sztuczki od niego, a nie na odwrót. — Grając ze mną i pokazując mi, że wciąż możesz stanowić wyzwanie.  
  
Ron mrugnął. Nie spodziewał się, że Malfoy okaże się tak pomysłowy.  
  
Harry też nie. Jednak zamiast zwyczajnie wrócić do historyjki, którą sobie ułożył w głowie, by wyjaśnić, czemu ciągle miał go na oku i zadawał mu pytania, postanowił w tym niezbyt dogodnym momencie znowu okazać Malfoyowi nieufność.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytał władczo. — Przecież _wiesz_, że wciąż stanowię wyzwanie! Przylazłeś tu i szpiegowałeś mnie, gdy latałem, tak samo jak j...  
  
Przerwał. Ron, nie bez wysiłku, powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że nawet Harry, nawet w takim stanie, zdawał się rozumieć, że przyznanie się do podglądania ślizgońskich treningów może nie być najlepszym pomysłem.  
  
Ale zdawało się, że Malfoy nie potrzebuje żadnych wyjaśnień. Rzucił Harry’emu uśmiech ostry niczym nóż do otwierania listów i potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnio graliśmy przeciwko sobie? Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że McGonagall nie zezwoliłaby na quidditcha, jeśli nie sądziłaby, że dzięki temu choć na trochę będzie można zapomnieć o wojnie.  
  
— Każdy powinien od czasu do czasu myśleć o wojnie — rzekł Harry, prostując się.  
  
Noga Malfoya drgnęła, tak jakby chciał nią tupnąć. Ron rozumiał ten impuls. Harry potrafił być trudny i pełen sprzeczności — miotał się między zachowywaniem się tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał rozproszyć myśli i wspomnienia o wojnie, a próbami zmuszania ludzi, by byli żywymi pomnikami pamiątkowymi.  
  
— Od czasu do czasu — odparł Malfoy, kiedy się opanował. — Ale nie oznacza to, że musimy myśleć o niej _bez przerwy_. — Podszedł do Harry’ego, wbijając w niego wzrok. — Nie wiem, czy wciąż stanowisz dla mnie wyzwanie. Kiedy ostatnio ze sobą lataliśmy, lecieliśmy _razem_, pamiętasz? Na twojej miotle, gdy uratowałeś mnie z Pokoju Życzeń.  
  
Twarz Harry’ego zrobiła się tak szkarłatna, że Ron doskonale ją widział pomimo zapadającego zmroku. Harry odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął kilka razy, tak że brzmiało to, jakby się dławił. Ron parsknął pod nosem. _Teraz już czaisz, co?_ Pewnie rozmyślał o tym, jak Malfoy kurczowo ściskał go podczas lotu, oraz o jego oczach, gdy już wylądowali.  
  
(Nie żeby Ron sam to pamiętał albo w ogóle miał wtedy czas zauważyć. Ale Hermiona, która _już_ pisała książkę o wojnie, bardzo dokładnie mu wszystko opisała).  
  
— Na... nadal mogę z tobą grać — powiedział Harry, robiąc krok w tył, tak jakby to Malfoy śledził _jego_.  
  
— Udowodnij — odparł ten, nachylając się tak blisko, jakby miał pocałować Harry’ego tu i teraz.  
  
Ron już miał wrócić się do Hogwartu przez wzgląd na zapewnienie im prywatności oraz swoje cenne zdrowie psychiczne, dla którego w ogóle zaczął to wszystko, ale Malfoy ruszył w stronę boiska do quidditcha. Harry wypuścił drżący oddech i podążył za nim.  
  
Ron potrząsnął głową. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał tu zostać, dopóki nie wzbiją się w powietrze.  
  
*  
  
_To_ również zajęło więcej, niż można byłoby się spodziewać. Harry przez całą wieczność szwendał się w poszukiwaniu szkolnej miotły, bo tę, której zwykle używał, wziął Malfoy. On natomiast stał i czekał, trzymając w dłoniach znicza, trzepoczącego wściekle skrzydełkami.  
  
Ron westchnął. Wszystko fajnie i w ogóle, ale wolałby już wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, ułożyć stopy na kolanach Hermiony i posłuchać, jak czyta te wszystkie okropnie nudne księgi, które dzięki jej głosowi stawały się magiczne.  
  
Harry wreszcie był gotów. Malfoy uniósł się na miotle, wypuszczając znicza z ręki, a Harry natychmiast zanurkował gwałtownie, chcąc dopaść celu. Znicz jednak obrócił się i odleciał. Ron usłyszał przekleństwo Harry’ego oraz śmiech Malfoya.  
  
Zaczęli kołować nad boiskiem i o ile Rona średnio interesowało samo ich romansowanie, o tyle musiał przyznać, że aż zapierało mu dech, gdy na nich patrzył. Zupełnie tak jak podczas oglądania meczu Armat z Chudley. Obaj latali wyśmienicie, a ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały ich lekko, przebijając przez chmury i włosy Malfoya.  
  
Ron czekał. Teraz, gdy już wreszcie byli w powietrzu, mogło zdarzyć się naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Malfoy mógł zacząć rzucać Harry’emu sugestywne spojrzenia, na które nie pozwoliłby sobie na ziemi, by nikt ich nie przyłapał. Mogli niby przypadkiem zderzać się kolanami, rękami i miotłami. Harry mógł spojrzeć na specjalnie wyeksponowany profil Malfoya i linię jego szczęki.  
  
(Szczerze mówiąc, Ron był pod wrażeniem swojej wyobraźni. Miał ochotę wykorzystać niektóre z tych trików na Hermionie, gdyby kiedykolwiek zgodziła się wsiąść na miotłę z innego powodu niż ratowanie własnego życia).  
  
Ale nic się nie stało, a patrząc na to, jak Malfoy nachylił się nad miotłą i podleciał bliżej Harry’ego, nie była to wina tego durnia. Ron przytknął różdżkę do oczu i wyszeptał zaklęcie wyostrzające wzrok, by móc lepiej widzieć Harry’ego.  
  
Wszystko się zatrzęsło, a potem nagle prędko zbliżyło jak przy użyciu teleskopu. Ron widział zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego, jego zaciśnięte na trzonku dłonie, drżące ramiona, bo na takiej wysokości było całkiem zimno, a nie założył skórzanych szat do quidditcha...  
  
Miał ochotę klepnąć się w czoło.  
  
Harry się, kurna, skupiał na _grze_. Wypatrywał znicza, a nie latającego wokół nieco chłopaka.  
  
_No miałem rację, jednak mnie potrzebują_, pomyślał Ron i znów sięgnął po różdżkę. Rzucił zaklęcie, którego nie powinien znać — wygrzebał je z jakiejś całkiem interesującej księgi z Działu Zakazanego wypożyczonej przez Hermionę — a które dezaktualizowało nałożone na znicza czary zabezpieczające go przed magią ludzi znajdujących się na boisku. Potem użył Zaklęcia Elipsy, powodującego, że znicz zaczyna orbitować wokół tej osoby, która znajduje się najbliżej niego.  
  
W tej sytuacji był to Harry, który aż prawie zleciał z miotły, chcąc złapać piłeczkę.  
  
Natomiast Malfoy _wreszcie_ zachował się tak, jak liczył Ron. Wyciągnął ramiona, owinął je wokół tułowia Harry’ego i, odciągając go od znicza, zbliżył do siebie. Harry zachybotał się, jakby miał stracić równowagę, ale zaraz obrócił i ścisnął Malfoya.  
  
Ron znów rzucił zaklęcie wyostrzające wzrok. Tym razem zobaczył, jak Harry otwiera oczy szerzej i uchyla usta oraz jak na twarzy wykwita mu spory rumieniec.  
  
I zobaczył też, jak Harry wreszcie poddaje się nieuniknionemu, to jest nachyla się i spotyka Malfoya w połowie drogi do pocałunku.  
  
Ron cofnął zaklęcie rzucone na znicza, dzięki czemu ten odleciał gdzieś dalej. Kiwnął głową. To był dobry uczynek. Malfoy może potem twierdzić, że chciał tylko uratować Harry’ego przed upadkiem z miotły. Ron zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry w to uwierzy, bo pewnie wciąż był ślepy na to, co _faktycznie_ się na tym boisku działo.  
  
Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru czekały na Rona kolana Hermiony i książka do transmutacji.  
  
*  
  
— Co ta Parkinson tak ciągle dotyka Malfoya?  
  
Ron przez chwilę rozważał, czy rąbnąć głową w stojący przed nim talerz z chlebem, ale tylko przez chwilę. To był _smaczny_ chleb, a po pewnych czynnościach, którym oddawał się poprzedniego wieczoru razem z Hermioną, a które nie dotyczyły książek, potrzebował energii.  
  
— Niech lepiej _przestanie_ — wysyczał Harry i znów się nachylił, wciąż wpatrując się w przedstawienie odgrywane przez Parkinson i Malfoya. — Może ona nie wie, że jest zajęty, ale _on_ wie. Jak myślisz, czemu jeszcze ją zachęca? — Odwrócił się do Rona i spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, jakby faktycznie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, a nie tylko wysłuchiwania i potakiwania w odpowiednich momentach.  
  
Ron przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Szczerze? Palant jeden chce, żebyś był zazdrosny.  
  
Harry rzucił Malfoyowi i Parkinson jeszcze jedno gniewne spojrzenie, co było dość oczywistą reakcją z jego strony.  
  
— To może pójdziesz tam i go powstrzymasz? — spytał po chwili Ron.  
  
Nie sądził, by Harry stawiał opór, bo Malfoy chciał wzbudzić w nim zazdrość. Hermiona pewnie by mogła, ale nie Harry.  
  
— Nie, bo chce zachować nasz związek w sekrecie — wymamrotał Harry. — Powiedział, że to bardzo po ślizgońsku.  
  
Ron nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał wytknąć Harry’emu to, co oczywiste, ale minęły jakieś dwie minuty, a ten wciąż się tylko gapił. Ron wsadził mu głowę w pole widzenia. Ten mrugnął i cofnął się nieco.  
  
— Ale _ty_ — zaczął bardzo powoli, bo przynajmniej tyle mógł dla siebie zrobić — jesteś Gryfonem.  
  
Harry’emu aż zaświeciły się oczy od entuzjazmu — pierwszorzędny widok — a potem wstał i pewnie odrzucił głowę w tył. Ron obserwował go przez chwilę, kiedy ten pruł przez Wielką Salę, prosto do Malfoya i Parkinson, tak żeby upewnić się, czy przyjaciel nie zgubi drogi albo się nie potknie, albo w ostatniej chwili nie uderzy w mały palec u nogi.  
  
Ale odwrócił głowę tuż przed tym, jak Harry złapał Malfoya za koszulę, podniósł go i pocałował.  
  
Niektórych rzeczy Ron nie chciał widzieć, bez względu na łączącą go z Harrym przyjaźń.  
  
I zdawało się, że _wreszcie_ wszystko wróciło do normy. A to oznacza, że Ron będzie mógł zaszyć się z Hermioną w bibliotece i namówić ją na zaprzestanie marnowania wolnego czasu na naukę.  
  
_Oto ja, Ron dobrodziej, Ron łaskawca_.

**Author's Note:**

> * ja wiem, że nazwiska po polsku się nie wołaczują, ale w dubbingu wołaczowali, pewnie dlatego, że samo „Harry Potter” w ogóle nie brzmi jak wołacz; proszę zatem o wybaczenie i niech to będzie taki hołd dla dubbingu, ok? pls i thx <3


End file.
